Sun Flowers
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Kamu sudah lelah? Kalau begitu menyerahlah! Kyuu-nii rela melepasmu pergi / Apa kabar Dobe? Kalau saja aku tahu dari awal, aku pasti sering mengunjungimu/ KyuNaruSasu : Chapter - 3 Update
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi-moshi...**

**Author datang lagi dengan ff baru, sebenarnya cerita ff ini adalah cerpen yang pernah author buat untuk tugas sekolah, waktu masih kelas 2 SMA dulu. Hanya saja nama tokoh-tokohnya author ganti dengan chara Naruto.**

**Semoga minna bersedia membaca.**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : KyuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Sun Flowers**

**Chapter 1 : My Little Brother**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Kyuubi Namikaze begitu cemburu pada sosok adik kecilnya yang saat ini menyedot semua perhatian keluarganya. Kyuubi berusia sepuluh tahun saat Naruto adik laki-lakinya lahir.

Sering kali dia berdecak sebal saat mendengar orang-orang memuji adik barunya tersebut. "Kawai..." Itulah kata yang sering di dengar Kyuubi.

'Apa sih imutnya bayi kecil itu?' Runtuk Kyuubi dalam hati. 'Bisanya hanya menangis, mengeluarkan air liur, terus pipis dan buang air besar seenaknya, dasar jorok!' Tambahnya lagi.

"Kyu, bisa tolong kaa-san?" Teriak Kushina dari kamar Naruto. "Hai..." Jawab Kyuubi malas, dia menyeret kedua kakinya untuk berjalan memenuhi panggilan ibunya tersebut. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Kushina melirik ke arah putra sulungnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Tolong jaga Naru sebentar, kaa-san harus menyiapkan makan malam."

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga bocah itu," sahut Kyuubi seraya menunjuk pada Naruto.

Ctakk, sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan manis di kepala Kyuubi hingga dia meringis kesakitan. "Bocah ini adalah adikmu, jaga dia. Atau, tidak ada makan malam untukmu!" Ancam Kushina, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Merepotkan sekali!" Tukas Kyuubi seraya mengacak-acak rambut jingganya. "Memangnya kamu tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri apa?" Tanyanya pada Naruto sambil melotot, sementara yang ditanya hanya menatap Kyuubi dengan kedua iris mata berwarna sapphire-nya, tersenyum dan berkata tidak jelas. "Da da da..." Kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Kyuubi meleleh saat melihat senyuman adiknya ini. Baru kali ini Kyuubi berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto, karena selama ini Kyuubi menganggap adiknya ini sebagai rival dalam mendapat perhatian kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuubi segera duduk di kasur besar yang penuh dengan mainan, sementara Naruto duduk di tengahnya. Kyuubi mencubit gemas kedua pipi chuubi Naruto. "Kamu lucu sekali, pantas saja semua orang menyukaimu." Untuk pertama kali dalam sembilan bulan terakhir, Kyuubi tersenyum lembut pada Naruto, dan berjanji dalam hati, jika dia akan menjaga dengan baik adiknya tersebut.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" Seru Kushina saat memasuki kamar Naruto. Bibirnya tersenyum saat mendapati kedua putra kesayangannya ini sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Naruto tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuubi dengan mengemut jempol tangannya.

Kushina membereskan mainan Naruto yang berserakan dengan perlahan, setelah itu dikecupnya kening kedua putranya lembut. "Oyasuminnasai," lirihnya. Kushina mematikan lampu kamar, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan.

"Mana Kyuu dan Naru?" Tanya Minato saat mendapati istrinya kembali seorang diri.

"Mereka sudah tidur," jawab Kushina seraya mengisi mangkuk Minato dengan nasi yang masih mengepul. "Tidurnya nyenyak sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkannya." Minato hanya mengangguk dan berterima kasih saat Kushina memberinya semangkuk penuh nasi.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Kyuubi tidak pernah merasa iri sedikit pun pada Naruto, yang ada dia malah terlalu protective pada segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Naruto. Seringkali Kyuubi memelototi orang-orang yang mencubit gemas pipi gemuk Naruto.

"Susu Naru terlalu panas kaa-san, bagaimana kalau lidah Naru melepuh?" Tukas Kyuubi tajam.

"Ini tidak panas," jawab Kushina setengah geram. "Kaa-san sudah memeriksanya Kyuu, ini aman!"

Kyuubi mengambil botol susu dari tangan Kushina. "Biar aku yang memberinya susu," kata Kyuubi lagi.

Kushina memijit dahinya perlahan, dan memandang Minato. "Sebenarnya ibunya Naru itu aku atau Kyuubi sih?" Tanya Kushina kesal.

"Kyuubi hanya berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik koi." Jawab Minato dengan senyum lembut.

Kushina menghempaskan diri di samping Minato dengan keras. "Tapi ini sudah berlebihan," sergahnya. "Kemarin Kyuu mencicipi bubur yang aku siapkan untuk Naru, dengan alasan dia takut jika bubur itu tidak aman dikonsumsi oleh Naru."

Minato tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Kushina. "Jangan tertawa anata!" Bentak Kushina pada Minato.

"Gomen," kata Minato dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. "Bersabarlah, nanti juga Kyuubi tidak akan bersikap seperti itu jika dia sudah bosan."

Sayangnya perkiraan Minato itu meleset jauh, karena bertahun-tahun setelahnya Kyuubi terus over protective jika menyangkut adik bungsunya yang bagi dirinya merupakan harta karun yang harus dia jaga dengan baik.

"Naruto menderita kanker getah bening stadium tiga." Tukas Tsunade pada anak dan menantunya yang kini diam membisu. Tubuh Kushina bergetar dan tangisnya pecah saat mendengar berita ini. Saat itu usia Naruto baru genap lima tahun.

"Kaa-san yakin?" Tanya Minato, berharap hasil lab yang baru saja dibaca oleh ibunya itu salah.

"Sayangnya begitu," jawab Tsunade datar, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Kushina terisak dan menatap ibu mertuanya itu sendu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan kaa-san?"

"Kita harus mencari donor sum-sum yang cocok, selama donor itu belum kita temukan, Naru harus menjalani kemoteraphy agar sel kankernya tidak menyebar."

Minato dan Kushina mengangguk setuju. "Apa kami bisa menjadi donor?" Tanya Minato penuh harap.

"Bisa, jika cocok tentunya." Jawab Tsunade memberi harapan baru. "Kita semua akan dites, semoga salah satu diantara kita ada yang cocok dengan Naru."

Beberapa saat mereka bertiga membisu, hingga akhirnya Kushina memecah keheningan itu. "Lalu apa yang akan kita katakan pada Kyuu?"

Minato mengelus punggung Kushina dengan lembut. "Kita akan bicara pada Kyuubi, aku yakin dia bisa mengerti. Karena cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tahu juga."

Minato dan Kushina memasuki kediaman mereka dengan langkah gontai, sementara Naruto tertidur di dalam pelukan Minato. Kyuubi berlari ke arah kedatangan orang tuanya dan bertanya setengah berbisik, takut jika suaranya membangunkan adik bungsunya. "Apa kata baa-san?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Sesaat kedua orang tuanya itu saling berpandangan. "Dia baik-baik saja Kyuu, hanya butuh istirahat." Jawab Minato.

Kyuubi menyipitkan mata dan menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kalian tidak bohong?" Minato dan Kushina mengangguk, mencoba meyakinkan Kyuubi.

"Syukurlah," kata Kyuubi mendesah lega. "Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu." Kyuubi beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya, menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Minato merebahkan tubuh mungil Naruto dengan perlahan. Kushina duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Naruto dan mulai menangis. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan anata? Kyuubi akan sangat marah jika tahu kita berbohong."

"Kita harus melakukan ini," jawab Minato. "Kyuu sedang persiapan ujian masuk SMA, kita tidak boleh mengacaukan konsentrasinya."

Kushina mengecup kening Naruto lembut. "Kenapa semua ini terjadi pada putra kita, kenapa bukan padaku?" Katanya.

"Takdir, ini semua takdir." Tukas Minato, sementara Kushina terus terisak di pelukannya.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya, dan semakin hari tubuh Naruto terus melemah. Naruto berkali-kali harus masuk ke rumah sakit karenanya.

"Sebenarnya Naruto itu sakit apa?" Teriak Kyuubi pada kedua orang tuanya.

Minato dan Kushina tertunduk lemas di tempatnya duduk. "Duduklah," pinta Minato lembut pada Kyuubi.

Dengan kasar Kyuubi menghempaskan diri dan menatap tajam kedua orang tuanya. "Jadi, apa penyakit Naru?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada kasar.

"Kanker getah bening, Naru mengidapnya Kyuu, dan sudah stadium tiga." Jawab Minato setenang mungkin.

Kyuubi menatap kedua orang tuanya tak percaya, melihat ke dalam iris mata keduanya, mencoba untuk mencari setitik kebohongan di dalamnya, namun nihil. Kebohongan itu tidak didapatinya, dengan cepat Kyuubi berlari ke kamar Naruto dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa.

Ditatapnya sosok Naruto yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Kyuubi berlutut di samping tempat tidur Naruto, sementara air matanya meleleh turun. "Kenapa harus Naru, kenapa bukan aku saja yang sakit. Kenapa Tuhan?" Tanya Kyuubi lirih. Minato dan Kushina berdiri mematung, saling memeluk satu sama lain. Hati mereka begitu terluka melihat putra sulungnya menangis karena kondisi Naruto. Bagi keduanya, hal ini sama menyakitkannya seperti saat mereka mengetahui penyakit Naruto untuk pertama kali.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Kyuubi menjaga Naruto. Seringkali dia menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga adik kecilnya. Seperti hari ini, Kyuubi dengan langkah cepat berjalan menuju ruang inap Naruto selepas pulang sekolah.

Kyuubi bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan dan tangis kesakitan Naruto saat dokter memberinya obat. Pengobatan untuk penderita kanker memang menyakitkan, Kyuubi mengepalkan tangan menahan sejuta emosi di dirinya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menggantikan Naruto untuk menanggung semua rasa sakit yang diderita adik bungsunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian para dokter mulai meninggalkan ruangan Naruto, perlahan Kyuubi masuk ke kamar Naruto. Dirinya begitu miris saat mendapati Naruto meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hai Naru," sapa Kyuubi lirih.

Perlahan Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Kyuu-nii sudah pulang sekolah, bagaimana kabar Kyuu-nii hari ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Kyuubi merengkuh tubuh mungil Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Adiknya ini selalu mengutamakan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, padahal dia baru berusia enam tahun saat ini. Dia selalu menanyakan kabar orang lain, walaupun dia sendiri sudah kesakitan karena pengobatannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naru sendiri bagaimana?"

"Sedikit sakit," jawab Naruto. "Tapi semuanya hilang saat Kyuu-nii datang." Lanjutnya dengan senyum secerah mentari.

"Naru akan terus berjuang kan? Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan berjuang bersama-sama, iya kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu, Naru akan terus berjuang bersama Kyuu-nii. Naru janji!" jawab Naruto seraya mengaitkan kelingking kanannya pada kelingking Kyuubi.

"Dimana kaa-san dan tou-san? Kenapa mereka tidak menemanimu?" Tanya Kyuubi kesal.

"Baa-san memanggil mereka berdua ke kantornya, katanya ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan." Jawab Naruto tenang.

"Naru, Kyuu-nii pergi sebentar yah. Kyuu-nii segera kembali." Naruto hanya mengangguk, setelah itu Kyuubi berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju kantor Tsunade. 'Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku yakin mereka pasti akan menyembunyikannya lagi dariku.' Tukas Kyuubi dalam hati.

Perlahan, Kyuubi membuka pintu kantor Tsunade. Memberinya sedikit celah untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan tiga orang dewasa di dalamnya.

"Tidak ada yang cocok?" Kyuubi mendengar Kushina berkata sedikit histeris.

"Tidak ada," jawab Tsunade dalam.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin, kita semua satu gen dengan Naruto. Kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang cocok dengannya?" Tanya Minato setenang mungkin.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali tapi hasilnya nihil. Walaupun kita satu keluarga, tapi belum tentu tulang sum-sum kita bisa cocok dengan Naruto, karena itulah kita semua dites. Tapi orang lain yang tidak ada hubungan darah, bisa saja cocok dengan struktur Naruto. Kita hanya bisa berdoa, agar kita bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan donor untuk Naruto." Jelas Tsunade, membungkam mulut Kushina dan Minato. Hilang sudah harapan mereka untuk bisa melihat Naruto sembuh secepat mungkin. Lagi-lagi mereka harus menunggu hingga keajaiban itu datang.

Kyuubi menutup pintu kantor Tsunade dengan perlahan, dirinya sudah tidak mampu untuk mendengar sisa dari pembicaraan ketiganya. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan kembali ke kamar Naruto. Dilihatnya adiknya itu sudah jatuh tertidur.

"Maafkan aku," kata Kyuubi setengah berbisik. "Aku tidak bisa menolongmu, aku memang tidak berguna." Runtuknya lemah, sementara air mata mengalir jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya.

**TBC**

**Fict ini hanya terdiri dari dua chapter saja. Author sengaja tulis diantara pencarian ilham dan mengumpulkan mood dalam menulis kelanjutan fic Broken Wings dan My Love.**

**Kedua fict author yang lain, moga bisa author publish di minggu depan.**

**Thank you untuk yang bersedia baca.**

**Ja nee...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : KyuNaruSasu**

**Rated : T**

**Sun Flowers**

**Chapter 2 : A New Friend**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Kyuubi menatap pilu sosok Naruto dari balik jendela kamarnya. Kulit tan Naruto yang pada awalnya begitu sehat tampak kusam, rambut pirangnya yang bersinar kini sudah tidak ada lagi, dan berat tubuhnya juga menurun drastis akibat efek samping kemoterapi yang dia jalani.

Perlahan, Kyuubi berbalik dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemani Naruto di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Kushina dan Minato sedang pergi saat ini, mereka pergi bukan tanpa kekhawatiran. Meninggalkan Naruto yang notabennya perlu perhatian khusus membuat mereka berdua cemas, tapi Kyuubi meyakinkan mereka berdua dengan mengatakan dia bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik. Dan akan segera memberi laporan jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan Naru? Kenapa masih bermain di luar?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan langkah santai. Rambut jingganya bergoyang ditiup angin senja yang cukup hangat. Naruto menoleh seraya tersenyum cerah. "Naru sedang menanam bunga matahari, Kyuu-nii mau membantu?" Tanyanya penuh harap dengan kedua mata sapphire yang berbinar indah.

Kyuubi meraih bungkusan yang berisi bibit bunga matahari, dan ikut berjongkok di samping tubuh ringkih Naruto. "Kenapa harus menanam bunga matahari?"

"Menurut tou-san, bunga matahari bermakna panjang umur." Jawab Naruto, sesekali tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk tanah yang sudah dia isi dengan beberapa bibit bunga tersebut. Kyuubi terdiam, dalam hati dia bergumam. 'Bunga matahari juga berarti, keceriaan, keharmonisan dan kesetiaan. Dan dibalik itu semua, bunga matahari juga berarti mencoba tegar dan ceria dalam rasa yang menyakitkan.' Kyuubi mencium puncak kepala Naruto yang ditutupi topi dengan lembut. 'Bunga matahari benar-benar menggambarkan dirimu Naru.' Ratap Kyuubi sedih.

"Kyuu-nii jangan diam saja, bantu Naru menanam semuanya!" Rajuk Naruto manja seraya menyodorkan sekop dan bibit bunga matahari, membuat Kyuubi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hai," jawab Kyuubi sambil mengambil sekop kecil dari Naruto dan mulai menanam bibit bunga tersebut dengan rapih. Sepanjang sore mereka habiskan di halaman belakang rumah, bercanda gurau dan tertawa bersama. Untuk sesaat mereka lupa akan penyakit yang di derita Naruto, sejenak mereka berbahagia dan melupakan semuanya.

"Naru harap semua bibit yang kita tanam akan berbunga dengan indah," katanya penuh harap seraya menatap gundukan tanah pada ladang bunga matahari yang baru saja mereka ciptakan. Kyuubi memeluk pundak Naruto. "Aku harap juga begitu, kita akan menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik." Sahut Kyuubi semangat dan disambut dengan senyuman manis dari Naruto.

Semakin hari, bunga matahari mereka semakin tumbuh subur. Sebaliknya dengan Naruto, semakin hari, tubuhnya semakin lemah. Kyuubi begitu tersiksa saat mendengar rintihan dan tangisan Naruto karena efek dari pengobatannya. "Sakitttttt..." Rintih Naruto saat dokter menancapkan jarum-jarum tersebut pada tubuhnya. Air mata Naruto terus mengalir dengan deras karenanya. Seringkali Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya agar suara tangisnya dapat dia tahan.

"Apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap kedua orang tuanya serius. "Kita tinggal berharap pada donor, semoga kita bisa mendapatkannya secepat mungkin." Jawab Minato, sementara Kushina hanya diam memandang kosong, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Kyuubi menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berkata dengan nada agak tinggi. "Tapi sampai kapan Naruto harus menderita seperti itu?" Perlahan Kyuubi kembali duduk menghadap orang tuanya, kepalanya terkulai lemas saat dengan lirih dia kembali berkata. "Dari semua orang, kenapa harus Naru? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa?" Tanyanya berulang-ulang. Satu pun diantara mereka tidak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi. Bagaimanapun, manusia tidak dapat melawan takdir Tuhan. Setiap kali Naruto berada di rumah sakit, keadaan kediaman Namikaze begitu sepi, selama ini memang Naruto-lah nyawa yang menghidupkan rumah dan hati setiap penghuni di dalamnya.

Berkali-kali, Naruto menghela napas keras. Sudah lima hari dia masuk rumah sakit lagi. Kyuubi sedang sibuk ujian saat ini, jadi Minato dan Kushina hanya mengijinkan Kyuubi ke rumah sakit selama dua jam saja. Kyuubi bisa saja memberontak, tapi semua ini juga demi kebaikan Kyuubi. Bagaimanapun Kyuubi memiliki janji pada Naruto, dia akan menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat. Dan Naruto juga memiliki janji pada Kyuubi, dia akan terus berjuang untuk kesehatannya.

Lamunan Naruto terusik saat ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onix masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa permisi. Hampir saja Naruto berteriak, tetapi anak kecil itu meletakkan jari telunjuk di mulut, meminta Naruto untuk diam. "Jangan berisik!" katanya pada Naruto yang lebih menyerupai perintah.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto mendengar suara cukup gaduh di depan pintu kamar inapnya. Naruto bisa melihat wajah tegang bocah yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah keadaan di luar tenang, bocah raven itu menengok ke luar pintu, dan mendesah lega, entah mengapa, Naruto tidak tahu. "Kamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto, bola mata sapphirenya menatap bocah di depannya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Bocah itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto dan balas menatap Naruto tajam. Merasa ditatap tajam, Naruto menjadi sedikit gelisat dibuatnya. "Aku Naruto, nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dobe," jawabnya singkat membuat Naruto terkikik geli. "Namamu sungguh aneh, kenapa namamu Dobe? Apa kamu sebodoh itu?"

"Dobe itu kamu, bukan aku." Jawab bocah itu datar. Sebenarnya bocah ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Sudah dua hari dia dirawat, karena tifus. Hari ini dia bersembunyi dari para suster yang berusaha untuk menyuntikan obat padanya. "Namaku Naru bukan Dobe!" Teriak Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke yang kontan membuat Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak Dobe, ini rumah sakit!" Tegur Sasuke datar. Wajah Naruto berkedut kesal, baru saja Naruto hendak membalas perkataan Sasuke saat beberapa dokter masuk ke ruangannya.

"Wah Naru, ada teman berkunjung rupanya." Tukas seorang dokter wanita yang bernama Anko. "Tapi sayangnya teman Naru ini harus keluar dulu, sudah saatnya Naru disuntik." Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto yang sedikit bergetar karena perkataan dokter wanita ini. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit pucat, sementara matanya berkaca-kaca. "Apa harus sekarang?" Tanya Naruto. "Naru sedang ada teman." Lanjutnya seraya melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Anko tersenyum lembut dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Harus sekarang, teman Naru boleh masuk lagi jika Naru sudah selesai disuntik." Disuntik disini merupakan kalimat halus yang digunakan para dokter pada Naruto. Padahal yang sebenarnya, itu merupakan serangkaian pengobatan menyakitkan yang rutin diterima Naruto setiap harinya.

Sasuke dengan patuh keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menunggu di luar. Dari tempatnya duduk dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut jingga berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya. Pemuda itu membuka sedikit pintu kamar dan mengintip ke dalam. "Sudah dimulai rupanya," lirih pemuda itu yang dapat di dengar samar oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan diri pada tembok dingin di belakangnya, Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah. Dari seragam yang dikenakannya, Sasuke bisa tahu jika pemuda ini siswa SMA. Sasuke begitu asyik memperhatikan Kyuubi hingga dia mendengar teriakan Naruto dari dalam. Sasuke terperanjat kaget. 'Si Dobe kenapa?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Sasuke melihat pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu mengepalkan tangan dan meninju tembok di hadapannya. 'Pasti sakit,' pikir Sasuke polos. Suara tangis, jeritan dan rintihan Naruto terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke, hal itu membuatnya merinding ngeri. 'Ternyata benar, disuntik itu memang menyakitkan.' Katanya dalam hati.

Sasuke baru saja hendak mengintip ke dalam, saat ada suara tegas yang memanggilnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini otouto?" Perlahan Sasuke menengok ke belakang, melihat sosok gadis muda yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya saat ini. "Bukankah seharusnya kamu berada di kamarmu?" Tambahnya lagi dan dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Sasuke untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Jadi apa yang kamu lakukan di sana?" Tanya Itachi lagi seraya terus berjalan berdampingan bersama Sasuke. "Menengok teman," jawab Sasuke singkat. Itachi membaringkan Sasuke di tempat tidur dan kembali bertanya. "Teman sekolahmu sakit?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Lalu teman yang mana?"

"Teman baruku," Sasuke bangkit untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan serius. "Dia menjerit kesakitan saat disuntik, bukankah Tachi-nee bilang disuntik itu tidak sakit? Lalu kenapa dia menjerit seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kalau itu sepertinya harus dibuktikan oleh pengalamanmu sendiri Suke, bukankah seharusnya hari ini kamu disuntik?" Sesaat Sasuke terdiam, otaknya mencari alasan yang paling tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi saat ini. "Tadi aku menengok si Dobe dulu, jadi belum sempat disuntik." Kilahnya sedatar mungkin.

"Bukan karena melarikan diri?" Tanya Itachi menyelidik.

"Hn," hanya itu yang dilontarkan Sasuke sebagai jawaban untuk Itachi. Sementara Itachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya. Kedua orang tua mereka sedang berada di Otto saat Sasuke sakit dua hari yang lalu, jadi sebagai kakak tertua sudah menjadi kewajiban Itachi untuk menjaga adik bungsunya ini. Itachi duduk di kelas tiga SMP saat ini, dia sekolah di SMP Putri Konoha dan umurnya berbeda tujuh tahun dengan Sasuke.

Di kamar lain, Kyuubi segera masuk ke kamar Naruto begitu para dokter selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Seperti biasa, Naruto meringkuk karena kesakitan. Tetapi tetap saja mulut kecilnya tersenyum begitu manis saat melihat Kyuubi datang. Naruto tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, Kyuubi langsung mengerti akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan cepat, Kyuubi mengambil kantong mutah untuk Naruto. Dengan cekatan Kyuubi menyeka dan membersihkan semua muntahan yang Naruto keluarkan.

Efek samping dari kemoterapi itu, selain membuat rambut Naruto botak, membuat kusam kulit, juga terkadang menimbulkan rasa mual yang teramat sangat padanya, terkadang tubuh Naruto juga lemas tak berdaya hingga dokter harus memberinya obat untuk menguatkan tubuhnya. Kemoterapi juga membuat tubuh Naruto lebih rentan terhadap virus. Acapkali Naruto harus diisolasi agar dia tidak terkena virus lain setelahnya, walau hanya sekedar virus flu.

"Maaf, Kyuu-nii pasti jijik." Kata Naruto setengah berbisik, wajahnya begitu memelas. Kyuubi mengecup kening Naruto lembut. "Kyuu-nii tidak jijik, Naru adalah adik Kyuu-nii yang paling berharga. Kalau hanya seperti ini sih kecil," katanya sambil menyeringai. "Bahkan dulu Kyuu sering mengganti popok Naru loh, jika kaa-san sibuk di dapur." Lanjutnya lagi hingga membuat Naruto terkekeh. Mereka berdua terus berbincang santai setelahnya, percakapan itu di dominasi oleh pertanyaan Naruto pada Kyuubi mengenai kegiatannya di sekolah.

Dengan sabar, Kyuubi menceritakanya hingga akhirnya Naruto menguap kelelahan. "Sudah ngantuk Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kyuubi menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Naruto. "Tidurlah, Kyuu-nii disini hingga kaa-san dan tou-san datang nanti."

"Arigatou," jawab Naruto setengah mengantuk. Sementara Kyuubi terus mengelus pipi tirus Naruto dengan lembut, sementara air mata meleleh turun ke pipinya. Seorang Namikaze Kyuubi yang dikenal begitu dingin, selalu menampilkan sisi lainnya jika berada di samping Naruto. "Aku akan mengorbankan apapun untuk keselamatanmu, bahkan jika Tuhan memintaku untuk bertukar nyawa denganmu, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya." Bisik Kyuubi pada Naruto yang sudah tertidur, suara napas Naruto mengalun lembut.

"Terkadang, aku merasa takut jika kamu tertidur seperti sekarang. Aku takut, jika kamu tidak membuka mata lagi. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi padaku, jika aku kehilanganmu otouto." Kyuubi terisak di samping Naruto, air matanya kini mengalir dengan deras. Digenggamnya tangan kanan Naruto yang kurus.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke kembali mencari Naruto ke kamar inapnya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke begitu menyukai bola mata sapphire itu. Bola mata itu seolah menarik Sasuke untuk terus mendekat. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membuka knop pintu kamar Naruto dan menengok ke dalamnya. Sasuke melihat Naruto masih tertidur saat ini. Sasuke berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Dasar Dobe, sesiang ini masih tidur." Padahal, jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi saat itu. Sasuke menggerutu sebal, dengan sabar dia menunggu Naruto yang masih terlelap tidur. Sesekali dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, berharap bocah itu segera bangun dan menemaninya berbincang.

Naruto mulai menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya, dengan susah payah dia berusaha meraih gelas yang diletakkan di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke segera turun dari tempat duduknya dan meraih gelas tersebut untuk Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk duduk dan minum. "Arigatou," tukas Naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto yang melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. Seakan mengerti, Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar. "Mau keluar Dobe?" Pertanyaan Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu isi pikiranku?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Senyum lembut terpatri di bibir mungil Naruto. "Aku memang ingin keluar Teme," sebutan baru Naruto sukses membuat dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal. "Namaku Sasuke," potongnya kasar. Naruto menyeringai. "Ah, akhirnya aku bisa tahu namamu juga Teme." Tukasnya senang.

Tanpa mengidahkan pandangan tajam Sasuke, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin sekali keluar, tapi tidak bisa. Dokter belum mengijinkanku untuk keluar. Lagipula siapa yang akan mengajakku keluar? Kaa-san akan marah besar jika aku diam-diam pergi." Katanya panjang lebar.

"Aku yang akan mengajakmu keluar, tapi sebatas taman rumah sakit saja ya."

Naruto berseru senang mendengarnya, ditegakkan tubuhnya dengan semangat sementara senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Benarkah? Kamu mau membawaku Teme?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Jangan panggil aku Teme!" jawab Sasuke keras. Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Diambilnya kursi roda yang terletak di sudut ruangan dekat pintu masuk. Perlahan Sasuke mendorong kursi tersebut dan membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

"Dokter akan datang jam sembilan Suke, dan kaa-san akan datang jam sepuluh." Tukas Naruto ketika Sasuke mulai mendorong kursi rodanya keluar kamar. "Kalau begitu, kita punya waktu selama satu jam sebelum dokter datang Dobe." Jawabnya datar, sementara Naruto masih tersenyum kegirangan.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke taman rumah sakit. Matahari bersinar cukup hangat pagi ini, Naruto menghirup napas dengan rakus, dan diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh taman ini. "Kamu senang?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Senang sekali," jawab Naruto. "Di rumah, kami memiliki taman bunga matahari yang sangat indah. Aku dan Kyuu-nii yang menanamnya, kamu harus mellihatnya Teme. Aku yakin, kamu juga akan menyukainya." Serunya penuh kebanggaan.

Sasuke berdecak dan mendelik tajam. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Naruto terkekeh. "Hai, wakatta. Gomen ne." Jawabnya tulus.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu Suke?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari pandangan menyelidik Sasuke padanya. "Kamu heran, kenapa aku tidak memiliki rambut?" Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

Sesaat Naruto terdiam, sementara pandangannya kosong. "Dulu aku memiliki rambut pirang seperti tou-san," katanya mulai bercerita. "Tapi, semua pengobatan yang aku jalani saat ini membuatnya hilang tak bersisa. Penampilanku jelek sekali yah?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke. Naruto menghela napas lega karenanya. "Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti aku bisa sembuh. Dan mungkin, aku bisa satu sekolah denganmu Suke."

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum tulus pertama yang dia berikan pada orang lain. "Tentu saja, kamu pasti sembuh." Katanya. "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika sudah dewasa nanti Dobe?"

"Kamu curang, aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Teme, tapi kamu terus memanggilku Dobe!" Gerutuan Naruto ini hanya menghasilkan seringaian pada wajah stoic Sasuke. Akhirnya, Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang. "Aku akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal." Teriaknya bangga, sementara Sasuke tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karenanya.

"Jangan tertawa Teme!" Katanya tajam.

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Naruto lurus. "Suaramu itu cempreng Dobe, kamu hanya akan menghancurkan gendang telinga orang lain jika mereka mendengar nyanyianmu. Apa alasanmu hingga ingin menjadi penyanyi?"

"Aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan, aku ingin mereka bahagia setiap kali mendengar nyanyianku."

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam, lalu tawanya pun kembali pecah. "Mereka malah akan masuk rumah sakit setiap mendengar nyanyianmu." Naruto berdecak sebal, tapi kembali tersenyum saat sepoi angin menerpa wajahnya. "Kenapa tersenyum Dobe?"

"Angin..." Jawab Naruto seraya memejamkan mata.

"Hah?"

"Dimanapun kamu berada, jika ada angin bertiup menerpa wajahmu, maka ingatlah saat itu aku sedang tersenyum bersamamu."

"Kamu ini bicara apa Dobe, aku tidak mengerti." Tukas Sasuke, lagi-lagi Naruto menatap wajah tampan teman barunya ini. "Beberapa hari lagi kamu pasti keluar dari rumah sakit, dan melupakanku." Katanya pahit. "Dan aku tidak yakin, apa kita bisa bertemu kembali nantinya."

"Ck, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Dobe. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamarmu. Besok kita akan menyelinap lagi kesini." Naruto mengangguk kecil, Sasuke segera memutar kursi roda itu untuk kembali ke kamar Naruto.

Yang tidak diketahui mereka, sebenarnya dari awal Kushina membuntuti mereka berdua. Kushina menatap punggung keduanya dengan hati tersayat, saat ini dia bisa melihat putranya begitu bahagia bersama teman pertamanya selain Kyuubi. Benar, Sasuke merupakan teman pertama bagi Naruto selain keluarganya. Penyakit Naruto membuatnya harus diam di rumah, dia tidak bisa bersosialisasi karenanya.

Awalnya Kushina hendak menegur keduanya, tapi melihat senyum bahagia putranya, siapa juga yang tidak luluh. Air mata kembali turun ke pipi wanita cantik ini. "Ijinkan dia hidup Tuhan, tolong ijinkan putra bungsuku untuk hidup layaknya anak-anak seusianya."

**TBC**

**Awalnya mau di tamatin di chap ke-2, tapi tangannya keburu pegel.**

**Mohon sabar untuk kelanjutannya (PD banget nih author, emang ada yang mau nunggu gituh?)**

**Ok, sekarang Author mau lanjutin Broken Wings dulu.**

**Jaa ne...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harusnya fic ini selesai di chap ke-2, tapi karena keburu pegel jadi author lanjutkan selesaikan di chap ke-3 ini.**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : KyuNaruSasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc**

**Sun Flowers**

**Chapter 3 : Sayonara Otouto**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Setiap pagi, Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktu di kamar Naruto. Mengajak Naruto ke taman rumah sakit menjadi rutinitas wajib untuknya setiap pagi selama satu jam.

"Jadi kamu populer di sekolah Teme?" Tanya Naruto suatu hari, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sudah tidak pernah mengeluh jika Naruto memanggilnya 'Teme', mungkin sudah biasa atau juga lelah untuk mengoreksi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mata Naruto berbinar, dia menatap Sasuke penuh minat, hingga pemuda raven itu salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu Dobe!" Tegur Sasuke memalingkan muka, sementara Naruto hanya terkikik.

"Apa yang mereka lihat darimu Teme, rambutmu saja seperti pantat ayam." Lanjutnya masih terkikik geli.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto, tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak sukses membuat Naruto bungkam. Yang ada, Naruto malah tertawa lebih keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke. "Lihat itu, wajahmu jelek sekali jika seperti itu!"

"Ck, terserah." Tukas Sasuke tajam.

Sebelum tepat pukul sembilan pagi, Sasuke selalu membawa Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Terkadang, Sasuke menunggu di luar kamar Naruto saat dokter memberikan perawatan menyakitkan pada sahabat barunya itu.

"Sebenarnya kamu itu sakit apa Dobe? Aku pernah disuntik, tapi tidak menjerit sepertimu." Tanya Sasuke saat dokter selesai memeriksa Naruto.

Dia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan duduk dekat kaki Naruto. "Leukemia, itu yang pernah aku dengar dari mereka." Jawab Naruto, sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya bingung, "Penyakit apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti, bagaimanapun mereka baru berusia tujuh tahun untuk mengerti.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto seraya mengangkat bahunya. "Yang jelas, sangat menyakitkan. Kadang-kadang darah keluar dari hidungku." Kata Naruto coba menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku juga pernah keluar darah dari hidung, apa itu berarti aku juga punya leuk-leuke... Apa?"

"Leukemia," sahut Naruto.

"Nah itu, apa aku juga kena penyakit itu?"

"Kuharap tidak, aku tidak mau kamu seperti aku Teme. Aku akan berdoa untuk kesehatanmu." Tukas Naruto.

"Dan aku akan berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu." Balas Sasuke tulus. Setelah lelah bermain, Naruto pun mulai mengantuk dan tertidur. Perlahan Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan kembali ke ruangannya. Saat Sasuke tiba, Itachi sudah menyambutnya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Kamu darimana Suke? Nee-san mencarimu dari tadi." Tegur Itachi sedikit keras.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya dan menggeleng menghadapi sifat antik adik bungsunya ini. "Oh iya, besok kamu sudah boleh pulang." Kata Itachi, seraya duduk di sofa dekat jendela.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

Jawaban Sasuke ini membuat Itachi bingung. "Loh, bukannya kemarin-kemarin kamu ingin cepat pulang?"

"Itu kemarin, sekarang aku mau disini saja." Katanya sedikit merajuk.

Itachi berjalan dan duduk di pnggir tempat tidur dan mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. "Tapi kamu sudah sembuh, jadi dokter mengijinkanmu untuk pulang."

"Aku tidak mau!" Kata Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi dari rambutnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Sasuke terdiam, menimang-nimang apa dia harus menjawab kakak-nya ini dengan jujur. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Naru," katanya cepat.

"Naru? Siapa Naru?"

"Dia teman baruku, kalau aku pergi dia pasti sedih. Terus siapa yang akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan tiap pagi?" Jelas Sasuke, sementara tangan kecilnya memilin-milin selimut rumah sakit yang dipakainya.

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sasuke ini kontan membuat Itachi menatapnya tak percaya, baru kali ini Sasuke bicara begitu panjang lebar. Hal itu juga menjelaskan kemana Sasuke pergi tiap paginya. "Kamu bisa menengoknya kesini tiap hari jika kamu mau Suke."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja," jawab Itachi lembut.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku mau pulang."

Lagi-lagi Itachi dibuat tersenyum dibuatnya. Baru kali ini juga adiknya mengutarakan perhatian secara jelas terhadap orang lain. 'Sepertinya Naru sangat berharga bagi Suke,' pikir Itachi.

Keesokan harinya, Itachi mengantar Sasuke untuk berpamitan pada Naruto. Sasuke begitu terkejut saat mendapati kamar Naruto sudah kosong dan rapih. Sasuke tertunduk lesu melihatnya.

"Suke," panggil Itachi sambil membungkuk. "Sepertinya Naru juga sudah pulang. Ayo kita pergi."

Sasuke masih tertunduk lesu saat mengikuti Itachi keluar kamar Naruto. Untuk terakhir kali Sasuke melihat ke belakang. 'Kenapa tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal Dobe? Harusnya kamu bilang kalau mau pulang.' Katanya sedih.

Padahal kenyataannya, Naruto bukan pulang ke rumah, melainkan dipindahkan ke ICU tadi malam karena kondisinya yang kian memburuk. Kyuubi, Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa tertunduk dan berdoa untuk keselamatan bungsu Namikaze tersebut.

Nyawa Naruto berhasil diselamatkan, tapi sekarang dia menjadi penghuni tetap ruang ICU karena koma selama hampir satu bulan lamanya. Dan saat pertama kali sadar, Naruto hanya memanggil satu nama. "Teme," katanya lirih mengagetkan setiap orang yang ada di ruangannya.

Setiap hari, Naruto menunggu Sasuke datang, tapi orang ditunggunya itu tidak pernah muncul. Hingga akhirnya Naruto sadar, jika sahabat barunya itu tak akan kembali lagi, dan Naruto mencoba untuk merelakannya.

Hari berganti hari, tahun pun berganti tahun. Tahun ini adalah tahun kelulusan Kyuubi. Kyuubi sangat senang saat aplikasi-nya diterima salah satu universitas ternama di Jerman, itu berarti impiannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter semakin dekat. Tapi dilain sisi, dia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Kyuubi menyembunyikan berita gembira ini dari kedua orang tuanya maupun dari Naruto. Karena dia tahu, jika hal ini diketahui maka dia akan dipaksa untuk pergi dan menjalaninya.

"Kenapa Naru, kenapa tidak mau bicara pada Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Kyuubi saat merasa sikap Naruto berbeda akhir-akhir ini.

"Naru benci Kyuu-nii." Jawabnya yang bagaikan petir menyambar hati Kyuubi dengan ganas.

"Kenapa Naru benci Kyuu-nii? Tanya Kyuubi tak mengerti. Naruto berbalik hingga berhadapan dengan Kyuubi saat ini. "Kenapa Kyuu-nii menolak sekolah di Jerman?"

"Apa maksud Naru? Kyuu-nii tidak mengerti," katanya pura-pura bingung.

"Jangan bohong!" desis Naruto. "Naru tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kaa-san dan tou-san kemarin malam. Kaa-san bilang dia menemukan aplikasi Kyuu-nii di tempat sampah." Naruto melanjutkan lagi dengan bibir bergetar dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa ditolak Kyuu-nii, bukankah Kyuu-nii ingin menjadi dokter yang hebat?" Tanya Naruto lemah.

Kyuubi merengkuh tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya erat. "Nii-san tidak mau meninggalkanmu, nii-san tidak bisa." Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi dan menatapnya sedih. "Naru selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memegang janji Naru pada Kyuu-nii, lalu bagaimana dengan janji Kyuu-nii pada Naru?"

Perkataan Naruto ini, membungkam mulut Kyuubi. "Bagaimana jika Naru merindukan nii-san?"

Naruto berdecak sebal. "Naru kan bisa telpon, jangan jadikan alasan Kyuu-nii!" Tukas Naruto tajam. "Pergilah, raih cita-cita Kyuu-nii. Disini, Naru juga akan pegang janji Naru pada Kyuu-nii."

"Baiklah, nii-san akan pergi. Tapi Naru janji akan selalu pegang janji Naru."

"Hai, Naru janji." Katanya dengan senyum lembut.

Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa menangis saat mendengar percakapan kedua putranya dari celah pintu. Minato mendekap Kushina erat, saat istrinya itu menangis dalam pelukannya. Dengan perlahan, Minato menutup pintu dan membawa Kushina pergi untuk menenangkan diri.

Satu bulan kemudian, Kyuubi pun pergi ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Selama Kyuubi pergi, kesehatan Naruto semakin hari semakin memburuk. Hanya selang dan bermacam alat kedokteranlah yang menopang hidupnya saat ini.

"Kyuu, pulanglah. Kondisi Naru semakin memburuk." Kata Kushina suatu hari lewat sambungan telpon.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuubi segera memesan tiket pesawat untuk pulang ke Jepang. Sesampainya di Jepang, Kyuubi langsung menuju rumah sakit Konoha tempat Naruto dirawat.

Kedatangan Kyuubi disambut oleh tangisan Kushina. "Kyuu, tolong Kyuu, tolong relakan Naru pergi!" Tukas Kushina pada Kyuubi.

"Maksud kaa-san apa?" Bentak Kyuubi. Kushina menarik tangan Kyuubi masuk ke kamar Naruto. "Lihat!" Teriak Kushina. "Lihat keadaan adikmu Kyuu! Dia bertahan karena janjinya padamu. Lepaskan dia Kyuu, tolong lepaskan Naru." Mohon Kushina berulang-ulang.

Dengan kasar Kyuubi menghempaskan tangan Kushina. "Kami sudah berjanji untuk berjuang bersama kaa-san, kenapa kaa-san malah meminta aku melepaskannya?"

"Naru itu anakku, kaa-san yang melahirkannya. Hati kaa-san lebih sakit melihat kondisinya seperti saat ini. Apa kamu tidak kasihan padanya Kyuu? Apa kamu tidak merasa iba?" Teriak Kushina. "Berhenti bersikap egois, bukan hanya kamu yang menyayanginya. Kami semua juga sayang pada Naru." Lanjut Kushina dengan berderai air mata.

"Tolong bawa kaa-san keluar tou-san!" Tukas Kyuubi pada Minato. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Minato berhasil membawa Kushina yang masih sedikit histeris, sementara Kyuubi terhenyak lemas di kursi samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Hai Naru," sapa Kyuubi sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto yang semakin kurus sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Kamu lelah Naru? Hmmm, kamu pasti lelah." Tukas Kyuubi dengan suara bergetar, sementara air mata mulai menetes ke pipinya.

"Nii-san sangat egois, iya kan? Nii-san selalu memaksamu untuk bertahan, padahal kamu begitu kesakitan." Kyuubi tercekat, suaranya seakan sulit untuk keluar dari tenggorokannya. "Gomen, gomen ne Naru!"

Perlahan Kyuubi mengelus pipi tirus Naruto. "Menyerahlah, menyerahlah Naru. Nii-san merelakan mu untuk pergi. Kamu pasti sudah sangat lelah, karena itu, menyerahlah!" Dan tangis Kyuubi pun pecah malam itu, melepas pergi adik yang sangat dicintainya memang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini juga terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Air mata meluncur turun dari mata Naruto yang terpejam. Mungkin dari alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto mendengar semua perkataan Kyuubi saat ini. Dan menjelang dini hari, Naruto pun pergi dalam tidurnya yang tenang dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian ;

"Jadi kamu sudah pulang Kyuu?"

"Hm, maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu. Hari ini peringatan kematian adikku." Jawab Kyuu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Suke akan mengantarku ke rumahmu. Boleh jika aku ikut bergabung?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak masalah, kalau begitu aku tunggu di rumah. Jaa." Dan Kyuubi pun memutuskan hubungan telpon mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Kyuu hari ini pulang dari rumah sakit lebih awal, dia mengambil ijin karena hari ini peringatan kematian adiknya. Bisa tolong antar nee-san ke rumah Kyuu, Suke?"

"Hn, dimana alamatnya?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Dari jalan ini tinggal belok kanan, lurus kurang lebih satu kilometer." Jawab Itachi. Tanpa menjawab Sasuke segera membelokkan mobil sport hitamnya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Itachi.

Di lain tempat, Kyuubi berjalan santai menujuj halaman belakang rumahnya dan berdiri tepat di depan kebun bunga matahari miliknya dan Naruto. "Apa kabar otouto? Lihat, bunga matahari kita berbunga begitu cantik!" Katanya setengah berbisik.

"Aku merindukanmu Naru, tapi aku tahu disana kamu lebih bahagia, tunggu nii-san! Suatu hari, nii-san akan datang untukmu. Nii-san juga akan menunggu hari itu, seperti penantian bunga matahari yang begitu teguh pada sang surya."

"Nii-san!" Teriakan cempreng itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi seketika. Kyuubi merentangkan tangan dan membalas pelukan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang, bermata sapphire dengan pipi chubby yang sangat menggemaskan. Usianya akan genap sepuluh tahun di bulan Oktober yang akan datang.

"Apa yang nii-san lakukan disini?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sambil mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Kyuubi. "Nii-san menangis?" Kyuubi menggeleng. "Nii-san kelilipan." Kilah Kyuubi sambil tersenyum, sementara Naruko hanya ber 'O' ria.

Naruko menggenggam tangan Kyuubi, sementara pandangannya beralih ke kebun bunga matahari. "Kata kaa-san, Naru-nii dan Kyuu-ni yang menanam itu semua." Katanya sambil menunjuk hamparan bunga matahari.

"Benar," jawab Kyuubi.

"Andai saja Naru-nii masih ada, Naruko pasti senang sekali, dan semua orang pasti bahagia." Lanjutnya sambil terisak.

Kyuubi berjongkok dan menatap Naruko. "Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya lembut.

Dengan cepat Naruko menghapus air matanya. "Aku sering melihat kaa-san menangis saat menatap photo Naru-nii, kadang Naruko bingung, Naruko tidak ingin melihat kaa-san sedih, tapi juga tidak tahu apa yang harus Naruko lakukan untuk menghiburnya."

"Naruko hanya perlu menjadi diri Naruko sendiri saja, jangan menangis. Kami semua juga sayang pada Naruko." Kata Kyuubi mencoba menenangkan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruko tak percaya, Kyuubi mengangguk. Merasa senang akan jawaban Kyuubi membuat Naruko meloncat kegirangan dan mencium kedua pipi Kyuubi dengan semangat.

"Naruko ngantuk?" Tanya Kyuubi saat melihat adiknya itu menguap dengan pandangan mata yang mulai sayu.

"Ehm," jawab Naruko tidak jelas. Kyuubi menggendong Naruko setelahnya. "Nii-san antar Naruko ke kamar yah." Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruko, karena dirinya sudah mulai memejamkan mata di dalam gendongan Kyuubi.

'Naruko selalu mengingatkanku padamu Naru, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Bahkan terlalu mirip.' Gumam Kyuubi dalam hati, seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menidurkan Naruko.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan mulus Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di halaman depan kediaman Namikaze. Kedatangan mereka berdua disambut oleh seorang butler yang langsung membawa mereka ke halaman belakang rumah, dimana keluarga Namikaze berkumpul.

Di halaman belakang rumah, mata Sasuke melihat kebun bunga matahari yang berbunga begitu indahnya. Dan entah kenapa, hal itu mengingatkannya pada sahabat lamanya Naru.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah Itachi, saat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang menyambut kedatangan Itachi dengan hangat. Wanita separuh baya yang memiliki rambut merah itu mencium kedua pipi Itachi lembut. "Selamat datang," katanya pada Itachi.

Sesaat mata Sasuke beralih pada seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna jingga. 'Dimana aku pernah melihatnya?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Beberapa saat kemudian lamunan Sasuke buyar saat wanita paruh baya itu menghampirinya dan memanggilnya. "Teme?"

Sasuke tercengang, di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu. "Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kushina, sementara yang lain hanya memandang aneh pada kelakuan Kushina yang tidak biasa ini.

Suara Kushina tercekat saat bicara. "Masih ingat Naru?" Tanyanya penuh harap, Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Anda kenal Naru?" Kushina menangguk senang. "Ya, dia putraku." Jawab Kushina dengan berkaca-kaca. "Oh Tuhan, kamu sudah besar. Seharusnya dia juga sebesar kamu saat ini." Kata Kushina sambil menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan halusnya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mencari sosok Naruto ke seluruh penjuru tempat.

Kushina menutup mulut, menahan tangis. Minato berjalan ke arahnya dan menenangkan istrinya tersebut. "Naru sudah meninggal," jawab Minato. "Dia meninggal hampir dua belas tahun yang lalu."

Jawaban Minato seakan menenggelamkan dunia Sasuke detik itu juga. "Dimana makamnya?" Tanya Sasuke datar, menyembunyikan dengan baik perasaannya saat ini.

Setelah mendapat lokasi makam Naruto, Sasuke segera pamit dan memacu mobil sportnya kesana. Dia hanya butuh waktu selama tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke lokasi makam keluarga Namikaze. Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke mencari pusara Naruto. Dan terduduk saat menemukannya.

"Hai Dobe," katanya sambil membaca nama pusara tersebut dan tersenyum. "Lucu," katanya santai. "Setelah belasan tahun aku baru tahu nama panjangmu." Katanya sambil duduk dan menopangkan tangan kanannya pada lutut.

"Maaf aku baru kesini! Andai aku tahu dari awal, aku pasti sering mengunjungimu. Apa kamu merindukanku?" Tanya Sasuke pada pusara dingin di hadapannya. "Karena aku sangat merindukanmu Dobe."

Sesaat hanya ada keheningan yang menggantung di udara, "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku sudah jadi penyanyi terkenal," lanjutnya. "Aku selalu berandai kamu hadir setiap konserku, dan itu membuatku semangat." Katanya lagi dengan jujur.

Sasuke menengadahkan wajah saat angin sepoi menerpa dirinya. "Angin," bisiknya lembut. "Apa itu berarti kamu sedang tersenyum bersamaku saat ini Dobe?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau saja kamu masih hidup, aku pasti akan menjadikanmu mempelaiku." Katanya sambil terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku akan jujur Dobe. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aneh yah! Memang aneh, tapi setidaknya aku sudah jujur, walaupun terlambat."

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu, aku pasti datang lagi. Jadi tunggu aku!" Kata Sasuke, dia mengecup pusara itu lembut dan akhirnya meninggalkan pusara dingin di belakangnya, sementara sang angin bertiup lembut menerpa wajah tampannya.

**FIN**

**Ok, jadi gimana? Aneh nggak sih ceritanya? Review?**

**Special thank's : Aisanoyuri, wewewewww (yang salah tulis sudah author perbaiki, thank you untuk koreksinya), ca kun, guest, rayn, Dee chan - tik, kalong no kitsune (ini udah tamat yah), dan juga kkhukhukhukhudattebayo. Dan juga para silent readers thank you and jaa ne...**


End file.
